


Beware Of Interns Bearing Gifts (Unless They're Dana)

by exmachinarium



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Dana are BFFs, Gen, a blink-and-you'll-miss-it shoutout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above her head the red sign flickers and dies with a low, anguished whine. Dana grins to herself and pushes the door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Of Interns Bearing Gifts (Unless They're Dana)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by kaworu-chan.

Dana swings back and forth on the balls of her feet, patiently waiting for the 'On Air' sign to switch off. She spent the whole day outside the radio station, but judging by the fresh claw marks on the linoleum and the lingering smell of sulphur, nothing much out of the ordinary happened.

Above her head the red sign flickers and dies with a low, anguished whine. Dana grins to herself and pushes the door open.

"Cecil?"

The man in question turns in the swivel chair with a broad smile and a greeting on his lips, nearly chokes on the headphones cord and barely saves himself from falling face-first to the floor. Dana shakes her head in (only slightly worried) amusement and helps the voice of Night Vale to untangle himself from the mess.

"One day you'll learn, Cecil, but it's definitely not today." She sighs and pulls him to his feet.

"You know me, Dana. Good at sitting jobs, not so good at the getting up job," he chuckles apologetically, teeth bothering his lower lip. Today he's golden-skinned and sporting an exquisite aquiline nose. Dana likes that look on him quite a bit. "Anyway, what brings you here today? How's the surveillance report going?"

"Pretty smooth, thanks. We should be ready for next week. But that's actually not what I came here for."

"Go on," Cecil encourages her and Dana can already see he's becoming giddy with curiosity. She decides to stall anyway.

"Remember how we discovered the station restrooms get awfully cold at night due to wayward spirit migration route going smack through the third stall in men's? And how the final divination of Intern Donnie, the one right before the plane crash, mentioned a possible long-term wave of bone-chilling dread coming from the South?"

"Yes and yes, bless poor Intern Donnie. Aaand?"

"And since you were worried about Khoshekh not being able to float somewhere warmer… Ta-dah!" with a triumphant smile she takes out a cat-sized sweater from her bag and hands it to the wide-eyed Cecil.

"Dana… I don't know what to say, except that it's wonderful and you're incredibly thoughtful. Thank you!" he kisses her twice on both cheeks, which makes her flush, just a little. "Did you make it all by yourself?"

"Well, not quite. Old Woman Josie helped me figure out the hole placement… And Erikas untangled the yarn at one point, but otherwise it's all me."

"It even has our station’s logo at the back!" Cecil sounds absolutely elated.

"Because Khoshekh is our station pet," Dana explains proudly, "Also, I made the whole thing loose enough for him to tuck his paws in if it gets colder, or push it off if the temperature rises. Oh, and it's fully acid-proof, just in case."

At this point Cecil literally squeals with delight and proceeds to shower Dana with thankful kisses until she's giggling uncontrollably and pushing him away lightly, because go on, try it on the cat first!

"I should, shouldn't I? " Cecil steps back finally, eyes sparkling, "All right, be right back. Khoshekh will surely appreciate the design."

"You bet he will… But remember, no photos, you know what happened to the last person who tried. I'll see you tomorrow!" Dana shouts after him and quickly heads back to the car park, hoping to get there before one of the Hooded Figures decides to joyride in her car. Finding it afterwards is always a pain and the cryptic messages and ominous symbols are hard to wash off the dashboard.


End file.
